Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime (Pretty Cure All Stars Edition)
Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime (Pretty Cure All Stars Edition) is the ending song featured in episode 12. It's sing by all the leaders (from Max Heart up to TMAOKHC, excluding Cure Whip). Lyrics |-|Romaji= PuriPuriPuriPurikyua PuriPuriPuriPurikyua (SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪) #F19CBB|Blos}}/ Fuwafuwa tappuri hachibudate made Shake it! ( ) tsunto (Tatsu made) #FB607F|Dre}}/ Sakusaku sakkuri maze awasetara ōbun (Ōpun) kitai shite ne ( ) #FB607F|Bla}}/ Tonikaku tairyoku aidea・on・purēdo #FE28A2|Hap}}/ Egao mitakute suī・tsū・wan! ( ) (Uketotte❤) Nama kurīmu nama choko nama tamago awatezu awadatemashou (Baibai) PuriPuriPuriPurikyua PuriPuriPuriPurikyua (SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪) ( ) ( ) (Gōin!) Forō shite ne (Hitomakase!?) Kihon ga taisetsu charenji・in・za・bōru Aji no kimete wa rabu & suītsu! (Pan'na kotta!) Kore tte babaroa? Masaka purin!? (Nantekotta!) Benkyō kara hajimeyou Sui mo amai mo deka mori no zenbu nose de ikimashou Suki mo kirai mo kansha shite nokosazu itadakimashou (Sankyu!) "Daisuki" ga onaji nara derishasu ni motto aeru kara Yume wo saizu appu okawari icchō Shābetto (Shābetto) shabette bakkai nai de Kitchin (Kitchin) sōji wa kichinto Pafe (Pafe) pāfekuto mezase Kukkī (Kukkī) ukiukina kimochi Sā dōzo meshiagare❤ (Suki datte❤) Iwarete dokkiri tsui nikkori (Itsu datte!) Aishō wa pittari hora batchiri (Ukkari shite!) Yakisugi kongari demo chakkari (Uketotte❤) aijō areba OK? Nama kurīmu nama choko nama tamago awatezu awadatemashou Kyō mo tanoshindara gokigen'yō raishū mata aimashō (Baibai) "Daisuki" ga atsumareba nigate demo ganbareru kara Shippai de suteppu appu issho nara happī PuriPuriPuriPurikyua PuriPuriPuriPurikyua |-|Japanese= プリプリプリプリキュア クッキンクッキン 始めまショータイム！ プリプリプリプリキュア ダンシンダンシン 踊らにゃソン！ （SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪） フワフワたっぷり 八分立てまで Shake it！ （決定！） ツンと （立つまで） サクサクさっくり 混ぜあわせたら オーブン （オープン！） 期待してね （お待ちあれ☆） とにかく体力 アイデア・オン・プレート 笑顔見たくて スイー・ツ・ワン！ （ありえな～い！！）焼き過ぎこんがり でもちゃっかり （受け取って❤） 愛情あればOK？ 生クリーム 生チョコ 生たまご 慌てず泡立てましょう 今日も楽しんだら ごきげんよう 来週また会いましょう （バイバイ)） 「大好き」が 集まれば 苦手でも 頑張れるから 失敗でステップアップ 一緒ならハッピー プリプリプリプリキュア ちょっとちょっと チョコっとチョーダイ！ プリプリプリプリキュア スウィンキングスウィンキング 歌わにゃソン！ （SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪） 開けたらびっくり サプライズをデコレーション （キュンキュン！）　やったー！（成功だね❤） ボケたらツッコミ　チームワークで　ゴーイング （強引！）フォローしてね（人任せ！？） 基本が大切　チャレンジ・イン・ザ・ボウル 味の決め手は ラブ＆スイーツ！ （パンナコッタ！）これってババロア？　まさかプリン！？ （なんてこった！）勉強から始めよう 酸いも甘いも デカ盛りの　全部のせで行きましょう 好きも嫌いも 感謝して　残さずいただきましょう（サンキュ！） 「大好き」が同じなら　デリシャスに　もっと会えるから 夢をサイズアップ おかわり一丁 シャーベット　（シャーベット） 喋ってばっかいないで キッチン　（キッチン）掃除はきちんと パフェ（パフェ）パーフェクトめざせ クッキー　（クッキー）ウキウキな気持ち さぁどうぞ召し上がれ❤ （好きだって❤）言われてどっきり ついにっこり （いつだって！）相性はぴったり ほらばっちり （うっかりして！）焼き過ぎこんがり　でもちゃっかり （受け取って❤）愛情あればOK？ 生クリーム　生チョコ　生たまご　慌てず泡立てましょう 今日も楽しんだら　ごきげんよう　来週また会いましょう（バイバイ） 「大好き」が　集まれば　苦手でも　頑張れるから 失敗でステップアップ　一緒ならハッピー プリプリプリプリキュア ちょっとちょっと　チョコっとチョーダイ！ プリプリプリプリキュア コクジン姫ちゃんの多くの冒険! |-|English= Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure (SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪) #F19CBB|Blos}}/ When the cake reaches the peak of being soft and fluffy, Shake it! ( ) pointy (Until it stands) #FB607F|Dre}}/ Skillfully mix it all up gently then put it in the oven (Open) Then sit tight and wait ( ) #FB607F|Bla}}/ Anyway strength is our cool idea・on・parade #FE28A2|Hap}}/ I want to see that smile, three・two・one! ( ) (Please accept it♡) The fresh cream, fresh chocolate and fresh eggs - we're gonna whisk them together without any panic - (Bye bye) , Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure , Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure Singin' singin' singing with the song (SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪) ( ) ( ) (Pushy!) Follow only me (I leave it to them!?) Learn the basics first then challenge what's・in・the・bowl Decide if the taste is lovely & sweet! (Panna cotta!) Is this bavarois cake? Hang on, it's pudding!? (What in the world!) Guess I gotta start studying now Let's get through all of the foods that are sour, sweet or rather lumpy together right now, 'kay Even though we may like or dislike certain things, we still must say thanks for it anyway (Thank you!) If our "I love you"s are almost the same, they'll be delicious, so when we meet up some more Our dreams will size up when we ask for seconds Sherbet (Sherbet) Let's not talk about it now Kitchen (Kitchen) We gotta clean it properly Parfait (Parfait) Let's aim to become perfect Cookies (Cookies) Make us really excited Here you go, bon appetite❤ (As I love it❤) It's clear you're shocked as you smile when you say that (I will always!) Feel like I was meant to be right here with you (Without a thought!) I overcooked it again but I'll still be cheeky (Please accept it♡) When there's some love, it is OK? The fresh cream, fresh chocolate and fresh eggs - we're gonna whisk them together without any panic If you enjoyed cooking today, have a good one - let's all meet each other again next week (Bye bye) Because we collect all these "I love you"s, we know we are working hard instead of failing If we fall, step up and we will be happy Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Group Songs Category:Parody Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan!